gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Autocide
Autocide is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by Mr. Black from a public payphone outside the Washington Mall in Washington Beach, Vice City. Mission Tommy Vercetti receives a phone call at a public payphone outside the Washington Mall and receives instructions from Mr. Black to kill members of a European gang, currently undercover in the city, before they rob a bank. Vercetti then locates and kills Mike Griffin, who is working as a builder on a billboard outside the Washington Mall. Vercetti then locates and kills Dick Tanner, who is working as a security guard for DBP Security. Vercetti then locates and kills Marcus Hammond and Franco Carter, who are working as carpenters and are located in a Bobcat close to Jewler's in Vice Point. Vercetti then locates and kills Nick Kong, who is posing as a tourist on a boat close to Avery Carrington's construction site. Vercetti then locates and kills the last of the gang, Charlie Dilson, who is riding his PCJ-600 around Ocean Drive, and the mission is complete. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *A selection of weapons have been left for you nearby if you require them. You have 9 MINUTES to kill all members of the gang *Mike Griffin is working on an advertising board in Washington *Dick Tanner is working for DBP Security in Ocean Drive *He's seen you! Waste him *Marcus Hammond and Franco Carter are located near the Jewelry shop in Vice Point *They have seen you! Make sure you waste them both *Nick Kong is cruising off Washington Beach *Charlie Dilson is riding in Washington *He's seen you! Waste him Deaths *Mike Griffin - Killed on Mr. Black's orders and for planning to rob a bank. *Dick Tanner - Killed on Mr. Black's orders and for planning to rob a bank. *Franco Carter - Killed on Mr. Black's orders and for planning to rob a bank. *Marcus Hammond - Killed on Mr. Black's orders and for planning to rob a bank. *Nick Kong - Killed on Mr. Black's orders and for planning to rob a bank. *Charlie Dilson - Killed on Mr. Black's orders and for planning to rob a bank. ﻿ Trivia * The mission has a time limit of nine minutes, or nine in-game hours. * A unique silver PCJ-600 can be collected by the player after the mission starts, located next to a hedge on the way to Mike Griffin's location. * All of the European gangsters in this mission have names referring to characters in rival sandbox games. Dick Tanner is a reference to Tanner from the Driver series, Marcus Hammond, Franco Carter and Charlie Dilson are references to Mark Hammond, Frank Carter and Charlie Jolson from The Getaway, and Nick Kong is a reference to Nicholas "Nick" Kang Williams from True Crime: Streets of LA. Mike Griffin is a refrence to Mace Griffin from Mace Griffin Bounty Hunter. * Pedestrians with the same character models as Griffin, Tanner, Hammond, Carter, Kong and Dilson appear during free roam throughout Vice City. * The Bobcat that Marcus Hammond is driving is unique colour. You can obtain it and save it to the garage but it's possible. * The PCJ-600 that Charlie Dilson is driving has a unique blue shade color. It can be simply obtained by killing him and then get it to a garage. * This is the mission in GTA Vice City with the highest number of unique vehicles. Gallery MikeGriffin-GTAVC.jpg|Mike Griffin DickTanner-GTAVC.jpg|Dick Tanner MarcusHammond-GTAVC.jpg|Marcus Hammond FrancoCarter-GTAVC.jpg|Franco Carter NickKong-GTAVC.jpg|Nick Kong CharlieDilson-GTAVC.jpg|Charlie Dilson Video Walkthroughs de:Die rasende Schrottfabrik es:Autocidio hu:Autocide Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Easter Eggs Category:Missions